1. Field
One or more aspects of example embodiments of the present disclosure are related to an organic light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices are self-emission devices that have wider viewing angles, higher contrast ratios, and shorter response times compared to devices of the related art. In addition, OLEDs may have better brightness, driving voltage, and response speed characteristics, and the ability to produce full-color images.
An organic light-emitting device may include a first electrode on a substrate, and a hole transport region, an emission layer, an electron transport region, and a second electrode sequentially positioned on the first electrode. Holes provided from the first electrode may move toward the emission layer through the hole transport region, and electrons provided from the second electrode may move toward the emission layer through the electron transport region. Carriers (such as holes and electrons) may recombine in the emission layer to produce excitons. These excitons change (e.g., decay or transition) from an excited state to a ground state to thereby generate light.